


Heat Exhaustion

by human_collector



Series: AH-whumptober2020 [14]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fakes in Office AU, Gen, no editing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:20:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27326461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/human_collector/pseuds/human_collector
Summary: whumptober prompt 14
Relationships: Matt Bragg & Jeremy Dooley
Series: AH-whumptober2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995052
Kudos: 1





	Heat Exhaustion

Jeremy watched Matt throughout the day. He was worried about him. His moves were sluggish. It was not a busy day and even if it was he would not berate him for being slow but his curious nature coupled with annoying his teammates was urging him to bother Matt.  
“Hey Matthew” Jeremy said sweetly.   
“Hey Jeremy, what’s up?”   
“I was wondering about you. You are panting like a dog.”  
“Oh it’s because I have long hair.”  
“Why don’t you put it in a ponytail then?”  
“That actually doesn’t help in a heat like this. It’s actually better like this.”  
Jeremy gives him a look.   
Matt ignores him.   
Matt tries to walk away but faints and falls on the floor. Jeremy runs to him.   
“MATT!” Jeremy says shocked as he kneels down next to him. He holds his head up.   
Matt was passed out.   
Jeremy got up. “HELP,” he screamed,”Help!”  
Michael walks by.   
“What’s happening?”  
“We need to open the A/C now!” Jeremy laid next to Matt and hugged him close. He could feel his heart beating fast. Jeremy rubbed his back and Matt coughed. The cough was dry so Jeremy scooted to the fridge and grabbed a water bottle.  
He gave some to Matt. Michael turned on the A/C.   
Jeremy let Matt fall on the ground and checked his breathing. It was very laboured but there. He kept feeding him water as the room cooled. Matt breathed easier and easier.  
“Sorry,” Michael said, “we were in a meeting and forgot to open the A/C. Apologies Jeremy and Matt.”  
Matt sits up, Jeremy barely dodging a collision between them, and assures him it’s fine.  
“I shouldn’t have stalled for so long to open the aircon.” Jeremy hands him the half empty bottle. Matt takes it and appreciates it.

Now with the room significantly cool, Matt felt much better.   
“Hey Jeremy,” he said, hugging Jeremy with one arm, “thanks for yelling help for me. I owe ya.”  
“Owe huh? Anything?” Matt rolls his eyes to the ceiling.   
“Sure, anything. ”  
Jeremy, happy that Matt gave him a favour, for the future told him that he could ask of him one favour too.   
Matt ended up putting his hair in a ponytail just to accelerate the process of cooling down in the heat. Jeremy clapped happily when he did it and Matt rolled his eyes affectionately.


End file.
